The Charms of Balmorra
by GerdavR
Summary: After an excessive celebration and too many drinks Vette wakes up next to Quinn - too bad that she doesn't remember a thing. Has she really slept with him! As she ponders about the last night she finds herself strangely attracted to Quinn... (Vette/Quinn, slow build, a little angst and SMUT in the last chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**The Charms of Balmorra**

An unbearable thirst woke Vette up, she had a very strange taste in her mouth and her throat felt raspy. Slowly she opened her eyes. Her sight was blurred and she suddenly felt dizzy. What had happened? Ah yes… they had finally defeated Darth Baras and Zelaen had invited them to a party in a cantina on Korriban.

Vette dimly remembered that she had drunk at least ten cocktails of different colours. Pierce had made fun of her for not drinking 'real' drinks like corellian whiskey on the rocks… she now remembered that Jaesa had knocked back a bottle of whiskey on her own and had started to make out with Zelaen. But after that she remembered nothing.

Whatever. She had to drink some water before her throat turned even more into a tatoonian landscape. Vette propped up on her elbow and groaned when a dull pain spread out in her head. Only then she realised that something was lying around her waist, Vette looked down and saw that a light-skinned human arm was resting on her. She blinked and tried to process what she was seeing. An arm was around her waist… what the… Vette quickly took a look around, despite her still blurry sight she recognized the _Fury_ 's crew quarters and her own bed across the room.

Slowly, very slowly she turned her head to glance over her shoulder to see who was sleeping beside her – she sucked in air when she caught a glimpse of jet-black hair. Vette quickly sat up muttering "shit" under her breath. The arm slid off her and the man in the bed babbled something, but he didn't wake up. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked again. Crap, her eyes hadn't played tricks on her – the black-haired man was none other than Captain Malavai Quinn, resident imperial fanatic, eye-candy and jerk.

Vette stumbled to her feet, feeling nauseous for more than one reason. With horror she looked down at herself and saw that she was only wearing her panties – upside down. Vette now felt like she would puke on the spot, but she pulled herself together and set her sights again on Quinn. The blanket covered his lower parts, but judging by his naked chest he probably wasn't wearing anything under it.

Vette rushed to her bed and her wardrobe next to it; she quickly pulled a T-Shirt and a pair of sweat-pants from it as well as a set of fresh undergarments. Then she took a towel and wrapped it around her body; another glance in the room told her that Quinn was still sleeping; and a quiet snore from the back of the room indicated that Pierce was sleeping as well. Jaesa's and Broonmark's beds were empty.

Vette decided that she didn't have time to think about that; she had to drink something and then take a very long shower. But as she shuffled towards the bath she realised that she had to change her priorities – she started to run and made it just in time to vomit into the loo.

Vette sat a few minutes on the cold durasteel floor, occasionally throwing up into the toilet bowl. Her head felt like it would split, it didn't help that her thoughts circled around the fact that she had maybe lost her virginity to Malavai fucking Quinn! Had he taken advantage of her? She had been drunk after all. No, that wasn't his style… she had consented… somehow. Crap!

She had promised her mother to marry before she would give up the last thing that was hers; she had of course pledged her mother a great many things but this was surprisingly the only promise she had been able to keep… When she was free it wasn't that hard – most men she had met were either jerks or already taken. When she was captured by the Sith she had fully expected to end up as 'Sith entertainment' and losing her virginity and her life then and there, but to her relief she was given to a female Sith and Zelaen had luckily spared her the fate of many twi'lek slaves.

Finally Vette felt that she had nothing left in her stomach to puke and slowly got up to her feet, and drank some water from the faucet. Then she entered the shower and let the water run over her body for some time before she began to wash herself. Her head still hurt, but it was getting a little better – from time to time she let the water run in her mouth so that she could spit out. The bad taste still lingered in her mouth.

Her thoughts returned again to the question if she had slept with Quinn or not. Vette was surprised to register that she really cared – she had expected that she would be more pragmatic about it. If she had someone she really wanted to have sex with she would have done it – she was a grown-up woman after all, but this… Not only had she broken a promise, it had also been with _him_! Vette groaned. Why had she gotten so drunk? It had been a stupid move!

When she stepped out of the shower she rubbed herself dry with a towel and decided that she had to find out what had happened. She didn't feel different down there, but she had to be certain.

But how in the galaxy would she find out? Perhaps she should just visit a gynaecologist and ask? Yes, that would be the easiest. But first she could buy a … pregnancy test.

Damn it, she should be tested anyway – who know what kind of sexually transmitted diseases she could've picked up?! Vette groaned again. On the other hand it was Quinn – he was probably disinfecting his hands as soon as he had been forced to touch anybody… although he had loosened up in the past months…

Crap, what if he remembered last night? Had he been drunk? Vette frowned at her reflection in the mirror. Well, he certainly had taken a few drinks as far as she remembered and he didn't wake up this morning so he had been drunk as well.

Vette opened the bathroom door and stepped in the corridor; just in time to see how Jaesa left Zelaen's room. She looked dishevelled and even blushed a little when she saw Vette.

"Morning," Jaesa said sheepishly.

Vette felt heat crawl up her cheeks. What had the others seen? She for once remembered quite lively how Jaesa and Zelaen had smooched in the cantina.

"Morning," replied Vette and awkwardly smiled at her. "Is Zelaen already up? I wanted to ask… uh, when we return to Dromund Kaas."

"She's awake and ... dressed," Jaesa averted her gaze, "you can go to her now."

"Right, thanks."

Jaesa left for the crew quarters while Vette rang at Zelaen's door and entered.

The tall pure-blood Sith sat at her desk and was scrolling through a data pad.

"Yes?"

"Hi boss; I just wanted to ask when we will return to Dromund Kaas – I have some business to take care of." Vette brushed over her lekku and tried to sound as carefree as always.

Zelaen put the data pad down and looked at her. "I just received a message from the Imperial Guard – the Emperor wants me to return to Belsavis to assist the imperial forces in Section X. This might take some time. Is it something urgent?"

"Well, uh, I think I need to see a doctor." Vette quietly said.

Zelaen got up and put her hand on Vette's shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "I understand that you aren't exactly fond of Quinn, but I thought that you two started to get along. He is a very capable combat medic and I'm certain that he can help you as well as any physician."

Vette nervously smiled. "Yeah, we're getting along and he's patched all of us up decently. But it's something personal – I think I'll just wait."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope, I'm good – thanks boss."

ooOOoo

Vette stood in the galley and poured herself a glass of orange juice – she had planned to eat something, but even the thought made her almost throw up and so she settled for juice. She sat down at the large table in the middle of the room and took small sips.

After a few minutes Pierce appeared and grunted something that sounded like "good morning" before making himself a cup of caf and sitting down across from Vette. He looked quite ill and was still wearing his pyjama or rather the shirt and the track pants he wore in bed.

It was nice and quiet until someone banged a small metallic box on the table. Vette had been so deep in thought that she almost fell off her chair while Pierce grimaced and whispered: "Not so loud, please."

Vette looked up and saw that Quinn had approached them without her noticing him. He wore a pristine uniform and looked as neat as a pin, there was no hair out of place. Only the fact that he was paler than usual indicated that he also wasn't well.

"These pills should help with the hang-over," Quinn announced. He then strode to the replimat and made himself a tea, before he returned to the table and sat down.

Pierce slowly opened the box and took three pills at once. "I think I'm going to lay down for a bit," he mumbled and got up. He left the room, leaving his cup of caf on the table.

Vette glanced at Quinn, if he did remember that something had happened last night he didn't show it. He just read something on his data pad and seemed as calm and collected as ever. Vette couldn't help herself, she tried to imagine… no, it was too strange… she couldn't picture him doing it. Quinn was a good-looking man, certainly he had his share of experience – and yet she couldn't think how they had done it.

Vette had been curious about sex, she had read about it in holo-novels and heard her friends talk about it. One of her friends, Taunt, had told her to have her first time with someone she didn't love because it was bound to be disappointing until she knew what she liked. Under these circumstances it would've been good to do it with Quinn… if only she could remember.

Vette sighted. By the force – how did she end up on this train of thought? Two hours ago she had been terrified that she had possibly broken her promise to her mother and now she was musing about how convenient it was if she had slept with Quinn. Well… he was rather handsome truth be told… and smart. Wait, what did that have to do with anything?

"Is something the matter?" asked Quinn and only now she realised that she was still staring at him.

She cleared her throat. "No, of course not, I'm fine."

"To counter the effects of the last night, I recommend some exercise," Quinn said and continued reading his data pad.

Vette was taking a gulp of juice and almost spit it on the table. She coughed and stammered: "I'm fine, really."

Before Quinn could ask further she fled the galley.


	2. Chapter 2

Mere hours later the _Fury_ arrived on Belsavis. Vette had distracted herself by putting her gear together and by preparing her blasters as usual. But every time she saw Quinn she couldn't help thinking about last night. The longer she thought about it, the more sure she became that they had slept together, why else had her panties been upside-down? She tried to remember more of what had happened in the cantina on Korriban, but she only got bits and pieces, like Broonmark almost beating up some acolyte and Pierce teasing Quinn.

Zelaen called in a briefing in the conference room. Vette was still feeling a little queasy and Pierce looked like he would pass out any moment. Jaesa, Broonmark and Quinn on the other hand seemed full of energy.

"Our objective is to help to secure Sith lords who were imprisoned in the maximal security wing," explained Zelaen while displaying a map of Section X. "I want you to scout for enemy movements here, here and here."

Zelaen grinned at Pierce. "You're clearly not well, Pierce – you will stay behind and guard the _Fury_. I will cover the first position on my own. Jaesa and Broonmark can scout the second position; Vette and Quinn – I want you on the third."

"Yes, my lord," they said unison and with that the meeting was adjourned.

ooOOoo

Vette had been on more than one mission with Quinn, at first it had been rather tedious since they had completely different methods to approach a mission objective. But over the course of the past two years the got used to each other to the point that they didn't even argue anymore. Sometimes they had even shared stories and once Vette had managed to get him laugh out loud at one of her jokes.

When they reached their position, Quinn expertly set up an observation post and camouflaged it with branches. It was nothing but a shallow recess next to a bush, but it was high enough for them to observe the narrow path that led through the wilderness into the cliff in the southeast of Section X.

They lay flat on their stomachs next to each other and stared through their binoculars to spot any enemy movement.

"You're unusually silent, Vette. Do you want another pill to counter the hang-over?" asked Quinn while he scanned the surroundings.

"Yes, my stomach is still upset and laying here doesn't help," replied Vette.

Quinn pulled a pill from his utility belt and handed it to her. Vette took it in her mouth and washed it down with a gulp of water from her canteen.

"You should be grateful, Quinn. Usually you complain about my chitchat."

"Oh I am, but I'm the crew's medic and…"

"…and it's your duty, yeah I know."

"…and I'm worried about you," he quietly said.

Vette jerked her head in the direction of Quinn. "What?"

Quinn glanced shortly at her before he continued looking through his binoculars.

"You usually make jokes even after you were shot; today is different. I'm sorry that you're not feeling well..."

Vette turned her attention towards the surroundings and observed how a bird-like creature was drinking water from a lake. Why did Quinn say that? Did he remember something?

"I've never been drunk so badly before," she haltingly said. "It uh, is strange not to recall…" she broke off.

"Don't worry, we were all intoxicated."

She laughed nervously. "Yes, of course. You're right."

ooOOoo

A few hours later they were still keeping watch. Zelaen had checked in via audiocommunication, it seemed that the evacuation of the Sith Lords was progressing according to plan, so far the Republic hadn't sent troops.

Vette was taking a break and leaned against a tree while scanning the environment with her eyes. The small lake she had observed before was now deserted, no animals were in sight. She let her eye wander until it stopped at Quinn. She still didn't remember last night; but Vette had to admit that she was becoming increasingly curious how it was to have sex the longer she thought about whether she slept with Quinn or not…

It also seemed that she had only realised in the past hours that Quinn was an attractive man – or was she just rationalising why she had chosen him an not Pierce? Perhaps… perhaps she should repeat the experience so that she could see what's what. As far as she knew she had already done it, she simply couldn't remember it. Vette felt heat crawl up her cheeks and at the same time she felt excited.

She wiped across her face… damn it! Was she just horny or was it a smart, well-thought idea to check it out with _Quinn_? Well… she could try to talk to him at least. But what if she screwed it up? Wouldn't it be awkward working with him? No, she wouldn't do it…

ooOOoo

A couple of hours later they were called back into the imperial base. Zelaen called in a briefing, it seemed that the Republic was busy with its prisoners; none of the scout parties had made contact with republican troops. The Sith had been successfully evacuated. Broonmark expressed his disappointment with the lack of fight in this mission, but Vette was relieved that for once their mission hadn't ended in dramatic explosions or a bloodbath.

"It seems that the Republic is even weaker than we thought," concluded Zelaen. "I will pay my respects to the Captain of the Imperial Guard, we will return to the _Fury_ in an hour."

"Yes my lord," replied Quinn and stood at attention while Jaesa and Vette only nodded.

Just when Vette was about to ask Jaesa whether she wanted to grab something to eat in the cantina, Zelaen called her.

"Vette, a word please."

"Sure, boss." Vette approached her and smiled. "What's up?"

"I inquired about a physician – and it seems that you're lucky. It seems that one was ordered to this base to assist in case the freed Sith needed medical attention."

Vette's smile faltered. "Uh, thanks – I guess I will just…" She didn't finish the sentence.

Zelaen nodded and left to meet up the captain.

Vette went to the med bay. There were a couple of med droids and an olive-skinned elderly human male standing around an injured imperial soldier.

"Doctor?" Vette asked.

The man turned around. "Yes?"

"I would like an appointment, it's nothing urgent though – but I will be leaving in…"

"I wasn't ordered on this force-forsaken rock to be consulted by the likes of _you_ ," the doctor said while gazing at her derogatorily.

Vette grinned at him. "Listen up, _doc_. Do you really think I would ask you for an appointment, if I hadn't the back-up of… say the Emperors Wrath."

He looked angrily at her and Vette decided that she would only ask him to give her a pregnancy test… she didn't wish to be examined by him.

The doctor crossed his arms defiantly. "Let's make it quick."

"I need a pregnancy test – and another one for uh, STD." Vette felt herself blushing.

He just snorted and let his eye wander over her body. Finally he turned around and took an injector and a scanner. Roughly he grabbed her arm and inserted the injector's needle.

"Ow! You jerk!" exclaimed Vette and rubbed her arm where she had been stung.

The doctor quickly scanned her blood sample. "Negative," he snarled. "You may leave now."

Vette just glared at him and stomped out of the med bay, while still rubbing her arm. What an asshole, she thought, but at least her most immediate concerns were silenced.

"Vette! Over here!" she heard someone call

She spun around and saw Jaesa and Quinn standing in line with imperial personnel to get some food from the cantina. She strode over and joined them.

"Are you alright? You looked annoyed." Jaesa remarked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just met a jerk, the usual stuff." Vette craned her neck to peek at the notice in front of the cantina. "What's on the menu?"

"Ithorian Casserole," replied Quinn. "Care to elaborate about the 'usual stuff'?"

"Not really. Just some xenophobic bullshit."

"Who was it? Shall I go over there and scare them?" asked Jaesa and smiled archly.

Vette laughed. On any other day she would've paid good credits to see 'sith lord' Jaesa crack down on some stupid Imp, but today discretion was advised.

"Nah, but thanks anyway."

Quinn frowned. "I don't approve of your sense of humour, Jaesa."

"Oh, loosen up, Quinn!" Vette nudged him.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Of course I can loosen up…"

The way he phrased his answer made Vette gulp and she felt heat crawl up her cheeks.

Jaesa grinned. "Are you blushing?"

"Of course not!" Vette tried to answer cheerfully, but she felt as if she even got redder.

To her luck they had finally reached the counter; the soldier on kitchen duty just mashed a few scoops of casserole on their plates. It looked and smelled horrible.

"Do you think this slob is some republic ploy to incapacitate the imperial forces?" Vette asked slightly disgusted.

Jaesa led them to a free table and sat down.

"I think so," she said after tasting the food.

Even Quinn looked grossed out when he tasted the slob. Vette felt her stomach act up again as she looked at the brownish thing on her plate that was supposed to be a casserole. Crap, trying to eat this hadn't been a good idea! She quickly got up and rushed to the nearest restroom.

After she had vomited Vette flushed and sat on the toilet to catch her breath. Just as she was about to get up she heard Quinn's voice from outside of the cubicle.

"Vette?"

She was taken aback. So Quinn was actually so worried about her that he even followed her into the restroom? What the…

"Vette? Are you alright?"

"I'm better, thanks," she replied. "You surprise me, Quinn. I never thought that you would check up on me in here." Vette stood up and unlocked the door.

"Well… Jaesa was reluctant, so I volunteered."

"What are you talking about…" Vette opened the door and stepped out of the cubicle. The words died on her lips when she saw the urinals on the wall. "Oh."

Quinn stood next to the entrance, his arms crossed.

"Uh, wrong turn I guess." Vette tried to play down her embarrassment and casually stepped to the washbasin. While she washed her hands she observed Quinn in the mirror. He calmly stared at her before he cleared his throat and averted his gaze.

"As the crew's medic I would like to know why you visited the med bay instead coming to me. I assure you that my medical training is excellent…"

Vette turned on her heel and interrupted him. "I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't in the med bay."

Quinn glared at her. "Yes, you were. I saw you enter."

"I… I…" Vette stammered. "I uh… look, it's a personal matter. I know that you're a good medic, but I didn't want… I wanted some privacy."

In this moment a soldier entered the restroom and stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw Vette.

She smiled nervously and quickly crossed the room and stepped out of the door. Vette heard that Quinn followed her. She stopped so abruptly to face him that he almost bumped into her.

"Listen, I don't want to talk about it and I would appreciate it, if we could just ignore that this ever happened."

"Do you refer to your visit in the med bay or the fact that you used the men's restroom?" Quinn deadpanned.

Quinn getting sassy! What kind of strange day is this?

"Vette! Are you alright?" asked Jaesa and approached them. She had a worried expression on her face.

"Uh yeah, feeling better already," replied Vette, grateful for the interruption. She immediately began to chat with Jaesa about how disgusting the food had been. She caught Quinn looking at her a few times with a concerned expression on his face, but she ignored it as well as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Back on the _Fury_ Zelaen gave them time off. Vette briefly thought about going to sleep, but she felt that she should try to eat something first. A soup maybe.

She shuffled in the dining hall and replicated a bowl of salty Ortolean soup. She ate it slowly and began to feel better. Then she returned to her bunk.

Pierce was still sleeping. She quietly changed in her pyjamas and lay down to read the latest holo-novel.

Soon Broonmark appeared and turned in for the night as well, he seemed to need at least 10 hours sleep every night and was usually the first in the crew quarters. In Vette's experience Jaesa would join them soon, and indeed she stepped an hour later into the room. She flashed Vette a half-shameful and half-happy grin when she grabbed her nightgown and left again.

Vette smiled, it warmed her heart to see Jaesa so happy. She and Zelaen would make an awesome couple. She continued reading, the rodian private-eye was about to discover the murderer and despite being tired she was curious if it was indeed the ugnaught like she had suspected from the beginning. But before she had finished the holo-novel, Quinn strode into the crew quarters.

Vette was a little surprised to see him so early, usually he turned in later, just before Pierce. She tried to read, but she caught herself lowering the data pad enough so that she could observe him.

Living together on a starship meant that there was no real privacy and of course she had seen every crew member at least once naked, but this was different. Never before she had actually watched Quinn undress, letting her eye wander across his figure. He had turned his back to her and didn't pay her any attention as he stripped down his uniform and folded it meticulously before putting it in the laundry fresher. His lean muscles looked very good on him. By the stars, he was really in great shape… not as buff and muscular as Pierce of course… but still.

Vette became annoyed with herself, here she was – staring at Captain Stiffy – because … why? Because she had fucked him? Why was she suddenly attracted to him? It didn't make any sense. Probably this was some form of twisted self-hatred, she concluded and sighed.

Unfortunately Quinn heard her and shot her a glance over his shoulder.

"What? Never seen an alien read?" snapped Vette before she could stop herself.

For a moment he looked as if he wanted to reply in kind, but then he just scoffed and continued to undress himself.

Vette buried herself in her holo-novel and was determined not to look up again. She felt bad, Quinn had been quite nice to her to be honest – sometimes he even brought her caf when she was cleaning her weapons in the cargo room. And once he had told her that he 'valued her expertise' and 'her wit'.

ooOOoo

After an hour she lowered her data pad when she heard Quinn's deep breaths. The only source of light was a small lamp she used for reading, the rest of the room was therefore only dimly lit. She looked again at Quinn, he was lying on his side, facing the corridor. His hair was dishevelled and he had an unusually relaxed expression on his face, he looked younger than he was.

She turned her glance toward Pierce, who was quietly snoring in his bunk. His blanket was twisted around his body, exposing his broad chest and his very well-defined biceps. Yes, Pierce was definitely more her type. His booming laughter and his jokes made her laugh, he called her his 'wee twi'lek' when he was teasing her. Vette looked again at Quinn, her gaze lingered upon his face.

Damn it – looking at Pierce was nice… but this was different. It seemed that she really did fancy a stuck-up imperial fusspot! Vette rubbed her temples. Damn it! Even now she wanted to walk over there and … no, she just had to wait. It would pass, she was probably just confused about the whole sex thing. Yes, she needed some time to calm down… on second thought, all she needed was time and a place to schlick.

Vette got up and headed for the restroom.

ooOOoo

A few days later Zelaen was ordered to Balmorra, where republic strike forces had managed to build beachhead. An invasion was immanent and the imperial governor of Balmorra, Darth Lachris, had specifically requested the Wrath's assistance.

"This must feel like a homecoming, right Quinn?" teased Pierce after Zelaen had told her crew their next assignment.

"Quite," replied Quinn tight-lipped.

"How long were you stationed here?" asked Jaesa.

Quinn straightened his jacket and said in a low voice: "Ten years."

"And every day your talents were wasted on this rock!" cut Zelaen in and nodded at him. "Luckily these days are behind you."

Quinn seemed pleasantly surprised; a movement in the corner of his mouth hinted even a smile. "Thank you, my lord."

ooOOoo

Zelaen wasted no time and headed right into Darth Lachris office, Vette remembered the Sith from the last time she had been on Balmorra. Lachris had left her with the impression that she was a cold, sadistic woman and it seemed that Lachris did everything to confirm her impression when Zelaen entered with her companions.

"Lord Wrath! What a pleasure to meet again!" Lachris exclaimed.

"Darth Lachris," said Zelaen with some reserve and crossed her arms.

"Come – let me give you and your apprentice the updates. Your… pets may wait here."

Vette had to pull herself together lest she wouldn't roll her eyes at the Darth.

"Please wait here," said Zelaen to them and followed Lachris into her office. Jaesa nodded at them and joined her.

Broonmark simply sat on the floor and began to polish his vibro-sword while attuning its electricity to a higher setting. He started buzzing a song in his native tongue.

"Guess you had a wonderful time here, Quinn," remarked Pierce and crossed his arms.

"Indeed, it was frustrating to put it mildly," retorted Quinn and checked his chronometer.

"Malavai Quinn? Is that really you?"

Everybody turned to face the speaker, it was a dark-skinned human woman wearing the imperial uniform who was standing behind them.

She put her hand on her hip and smiled at Quinn. "Hadn't had enough of this force-forsaken rock, did you?"

Vette fully expected him to stare at the woman coldly and dismiss her, but to her amazement he flashed a quick smile. "It certainly seems like it, Tanari."

"Care to introduce your friend?" inquired Vette. She cringed at her own words, they sounded… not like her at all.

"Lieutenant Tanari Adysla," the woman replied and indicated a bow.

Pierce gave her a loop-sided grin. "I'm Pierce and this wee Twi'lek is Vette."

Vette felt slightly annoyed that Pierce had introduced her like she couldn't do it herself.

Tanari nodded. "Pleasure to meet you." Then she turned her attention to Quinn. "I take it that you're still travelling with Lord Zelaen? Was she the Sith Darth Lachris requested?"

"Indeed," said Quinn while approaching Tanari, "I see that you're still stuck here. A pity."

"Well, I'm still glad that I slapped the Moff. Unfortunately it turns out that he's got a good memory."

"How long have you been on Balmorra?" butted Pierce in.

"Five years, seven months, twenty-one days and…" she glanced at her chronometer, "14 hours. But who keeps count, eh?"

Pierce laughed and even Quinn seemed to smile. Vette forced herself to grin, even though she didn't find it funny.

Tanari grinned at Pierce and Vette. "But enough about me – has Quinn finally managed to loosen up? I always told him that he should be more spontaneous."

"I'm planning to acquire some spontaneity in the near future," deadpanned Quinn before they could answer.

Pierce slapped Quinn on the shoulder and laughed again. "Who would've thought that you have a sense of humour, Captain?"

Vette felt strangely impatient and slightly annoyed. She had teased Quinn countless times about how wound-up he was, and he had never reacted like this. Why did he find it funny now? He even bantered with Tanari!

Well, she could be funny too! Vette wanted to join their banter, but to her own surprise she couldn't think of anything to say. Everything that came to mind was just… lame.

"Well, I should get back to work," said Tanari. "Do you still have my holofrequency? We could meet up later for a drink."

Quinn checked his holocommunicator. "Yes, I've got it. I'll call you."

"Alright – see you!" Tanari smiled at them for the last time before she turned around and disappeared in a side-corridor.

"Hah! I didn't know that you mix work and pleasure, Quinn!" growled Pierce and slapped Quinn again on his shoulder. "Seems that your years on this rock weren't completely wasted."

Quinn glared at him. "Keep your vulgar comments to yourself, Lieutenant."

"Why so coy? Are you afraid that we might discover that you are more human than droid?" quipped Vette. It was a stale, over-used banter, but it was the first that came to her mind.

Quinn grimaced but didn't answer. Instead he pulled his data pad from his utility belt, sat on a nearby crate and began to read.

Vette crossed her arms and snorted. So now he was ignoring her? What a jerk!

"Are you up for a game of pazaak?" asked Pierce as he pulled a card deck from his bag.

"Of course!" replied Vette and glanced again at Quinn before she pulled her own deck from her cargo pants. She felt queasy, but this time it wasn't from the hang-over.

ooOOoo

About an hour later Zelaen and Jaesa strode out of Darth Lachris office and told them that just the two of them were about to go on a mission and that Pierce, Quinn, Broonmark and Vette should prepare themselves for the next day. Zelaen dismissed them and returned to Lachris' office. Since it was already late afternoon Pierce asked Quinn about the local cantinas.

"There are only two cantinas in Sobrik, I'm afraid. But both serve decent food. The 'Sunken Sarlacc' is frequented by common soldiers, natives and aliens. The 'Lost Carkoon' is reserved for imperial personnel only."

"Well, the 'Sunken Sarlacc' is definitely more up my alley," grinned Pierce. "I see enough imperial mugs on the imperial fleet!"

Broonmark buzzed approvingly.

"Aw, shoot! It would've been more fun for Broonmark and myself to try to get into the 'Lost Carkoon'," said Vette with an archly smile.

"Indeed," replied Quinn. He sounded amused.

ooOOoo

The Cantina was much less a gin palace than Vette had thought. Loud music rang through the air, humans and aliens mingled together – there were quite a few imperial soldiers present. But the vibe was relaxed. Pierce paved a way to a free table in the back of the room.

"Finally!" exclaimed Vette and she sat down. "I'm starving."

"Food!" groaned Broonmark excitedly.

Quinn didn't say anything, he just distributed the menus.

Luckily they hadn't to wait long, the waiter typed their orders on his data pad and vanished as quickly as he had appeared.

Within minutes the food was served and they quietly ate.

Vette leaned back after she had eaten her nerf burger.

"That wasn't half bad."

"It seemed that they improved…" began Quinn, but he was interrupted by the beeping of his holocomm device. "If you'll excuse me."

He got up and stepped away before accepting the call.

Vette followed him with her eyes, the small bluish figure that appeared on Quinn's holo seemed to be Tanari. She didn't even wait for him to call her, thought Vette with dismay. Wait, why was she even bothered? Damn it!

"What's up with you?" asked Pierce.

Vette jerked her head around and stared wide-eyed at him. "What?"

Pierce took wiped his mouth with a napkin and scrunched it up before letting it fall on his now empty plate. "You are quiet. And you keep staring at Quinn."

Crap! Was she so obvious that even Pierce picked up on it? Vette shifted in her seat.

"Did the stuck-up prick insult you somehow? Shall I have a _word_ with him?" asked Pierce while cracking his knuckles.

Vette exhaled and leaned back again. "Nah, I'm just surprised to see him interacting with other people. He's not exactly a social type."

"Captain is part of the clan," buzzed Broonmark.

"Yes, yes, of course he is," said Pierce and waved his hand dismissively. He turned his attention to Vette. "Not the social type, eh? But he's always hanging out with us… Am I supposed to believe that this is the reason why you're suddenly so timid?"

"By the stars! Just let it rest, will you?" sighed Vette.

In this moment Quinn returned to the table. "I will meet you back at the ship," he curtly said. "I believe it's your turn to pay, Pierce." Then he turned on his heel and walked out of the cantina.

Seeing him go made Vette angry. He would certainly meet up with Tanari in the other cantina – no doubt some posh bar where no aliens were allowed!

"I have to get going too," said Pierce. "I will not accept that Quinn is getting laid and I'm not!" He stood up and threw a few credit sticks on the table. "See you!"

The waiter came and collected the payment. Vette rubbed her temples, what was she gonna do with this lovely evening?

"It's hot, I go home," groaned Broonmark.

"What is this? You're all leaving me alone?"

"Bye," Broonmark just said and disappeared into the growing crowd in the cantina.

Screw this! She could have a nice evening without them! Vette spotted a group of young Twi'leks and Togruta dancing in a corner and made her way to them.


	4. Chapter 4

Several hours later Vette left the cantina, her feet were hurting from all the dancing but it had been worth it. It had turned out that the new friends were a group of scavengers who were on their way to the southern hemisphere of Balmorra. She had just told them that she was travelling with some dignitary who had business with the governor. Not that anybody cared, they all just wanted to have a good time.

Vette walked slowly in the direction of the spaceport and looked at the energy field above Sobrik, in the dark it sometimes glowed in an odd golden shimmer. It looked beautiful and it made the city look nicer than it really was. She set her sights again on the street before her and suddenly she saw a familiar figure: she was quite certain that the imperial walking about ten meters in front of her was Quinn. It was of course difficult to differentiate between all the grey uniforms, but something about the way this officer carried himself told her that it was without doubt Quinn.

She hastened her step until she had caught up with him. "Hey!"

For a moment she thought she was a small smile on his lips. "Vette."

"So, how was your date?" she bluntly asked.

"It wasn't a 'date'. We were just catching up," replied Quinn.

"Whatever you say," said Vette and nudged him. But she believed him and she felt relieved, she wasn't exactly sure why.

They walked quietly for a few moments. Vette looked again up to the sky.

"I didn't realise the last time we were here that Sobrik actually looks decent at night."

Quinn followed her gaze and stopped walking. "I used to… well, it doesn't matter anymore." He resumed his pace.

"Don't be mysterious like that! Finish the sentence." Vette nudged him again.

"It's nothing mysterious. From the roof of my old office one could see as far as the Sundari Flatland at sunset. I used to go up there sometimes. Balmorra has a… paltry beauty sometimes."

Vette wasn't sure if it was the dim light, or that she was relaxed due to the dancing – she felt suddenly bolt. "Come on! Let's go up there now – perhaps we get a better view of the city."

Quinn frowned. "You are hard to read, Vette. Only a few hours ago you insulted me and not to speak of you odd behaviour in the last days – and now you want to take an evening walk with me? Is this some kind of joke?"

Vette almost lost her courage, but she steadied herself – it was now or never. Who knew when she got an opportunity to talk to Quinn alone. "Hey, I was just bantering with you. And I actually don't want to go back to the ship now, it's still too early."

"Alright, I don't mind more fresh air." Quinn still looked sceptical, but he also seemed to relax.

Nobody asked their credentials when they walked into the office building and headed for the lift. After a short ride they were on the roof top. Aside from a few cooling units sticking out of the building it was empty and offered a wide sight of Sobrik.

Vette stepped closer to the edge and looked down before she looked around. "We're quite far up – but it's really a great view!"

Quinn stepped next to her. "Be careful, there is no railing and it can be slippery."

"Yes sir!" Vette saluted him and laughed.

"A pity that the artificial lights are so bright – otherwise we could see Taris from here," said Quinn.

"Really? Where?"

Quinn pointed in the south-east. "And over there you could see the Gzale constellation." He turned and pointed into the north-east direction.

Vette didn't look in the respective direction, she simply stared at Quinn. A little smile played on his lips and he sounded enthused. The nightly warm wind played a little with his hair and she could've sworn that he never looked better. Damn it! She felt her heart pounding, her breath quickening. She took one little step closer to him. Quinn turned his attention to her, obviously surprised that she had invaded his personal space. She took in his dark-blue eyes, his usual five-o'clock shadow and finally her sight set on his lips. Without further thought she threw her arms around his neck, stood on her toes and kissed him on his soft lips.

When he didn't kiss her back, she ended the kiss and looked him in the eye. Had she screwed up?

"Vette, what are you doing?" he quitely asked.

"What does it look like?" she whispered.

"It's not appropriate." He didn't sound convinced. "You don't even like me…" Quinn hesitantly added.

Vette boldly placed her left hand between his legs and began to move it slowly.

Quinn sucked in his breath. Vette felt his member stiffen as she continued caressing him. She was surprised that he reacted so quickly, but then she had no prior experience – at least not that she remembered.

She leaned in for another kiss and this time he reciprocated, then he suddenly grabbed her and pressed her against his body. Vette could feel his growing erection through his pants. To her surprise Quinn began to explore her mouth with his tongue, at first it felt strange but she began to like it. She could faintly taste the sweet turu tea he had drunk for supper. Finally he ended the kiss and whispered a little out of breath:

"Do you like it slow or fast?"

"Uh… slow," she answered. This was certainly better than to rush into something she had no experience in. Although she couldn't quite imagine what 'slow' meant – after all he just had to put his cock into her, right?

Quinn let go of her and started to unbutton his jacket, when she realised what he was doing she also started to strip. She was not certain what could happen next and just rid herself of her top and her cargo pants and boots. Quinn put his jacket on one of the metallic cooling units near them, then he picked up her clothes and added them on top of it.

He returned to her and lifted her gently up so that she could wrap her legs around his hips. She could feel his erection, it rubbed against her clit… it felt good. Vette felt herself getting wet. She kissed him again, while he carried her over to the cooling unit with the clothes on it and lowered her right in front of it. He lifted his hands to her breasts and massaged them softly. Vette was surprised to discover that she liked it and that the massage even aroused her a little. She hadn't realised before that she was sensitive there at all… she placed her hand on his crotch and traced the seam of his trousers until she reached the fly button. She slowly opened it while Quinn unhooked her bra and threw it on the pile of clothes behind her.

Vette slid her hand into Quinn's shorts and grabbed his cock with a firm grip.

He twitched and whispered: "A little softer…"

She loosened her grip and moved her hand up and down.

Quinn trailed her figure with his fingertips until his hands rested on her hips. He slowly knelt down and kissed her belly button. She had to let go of him and waited for his next move. His hands wandered down to the hollow of her knee. Then he used his index and his middle finger to slowly caress her inner thigh. Vette got goose bumps from the sensation and tensed a little up when his fingers closed in on her crotch. She spread her legs a little. But just before Quinn's fingers made contact with her folds he moved back down her thigh.

Vette groaned in frustration. She _wanted_ him to touch her.

Quinn looked up and smiled archly. "You wanted it slow."

Before she could answer him, he quickly got up and pressed his fingers almost roughly against her clit. Vette was completely surprised and a moan escaped her lips.

Quinn started to stroke her though the fabric of her underwear. Vette grabbed his shoulders started to move her hips to meet his fingers, _it felt so damn good_! Her panties were now soaked. Vette enjoyed the sensations and continued to rub herself against Quinn. She almost didn't realise that Quinn had pushed her panties aside and was now teasing her entrance with his middle finger. The moment she understood that Quinn was about to penetrate her with his finger, she woke up from her sexually induced stupor and suddenly felt … frightened. By the stars! She wanted it so badly, and yet it scared her that _something_ was about to be inserted in her. Before she could say anything Quinn had already pushed his middle finger deep inside her.

Vette clenched up, sucking her breath in and grabbing Quinn's shoulders so hard that her knuckles almost turned white.

"Relax, Vette… you're too tense," muttered Quinn and slid his finger a few times in and out before he finally stopped. He looked at her, concern apparent on his features. "Is something wrong?"

Vette realised that while it felt odd at first, it wasn't unpleasant… she took a deep breath. "No… I was just surprised."

"Do you want me to stop?"

She still felt a little scared, but she shook her head.

"Okay, lay down on your back. I will help you relax," said Quinn softly and brushed her left cheek with his hand.

Vette sat on the cooling unit and laid down on the clothes. Relax, just let it happen… Relax…

She closed her eyes and tried to recall the sensations from before when she felt how Quinn striped her panties away. Suddenly she felt his tongue on her inner thigh. It made its way to her centre and when it touched her clit Vette tore her eyes open, propped up on her elbows and disbelievingly stared at Quinn. What was this? That wasn't something that was described in her holo-novels! Quinn started to suck her.

"Oh…" Vette closed her eyes again. It felt as good as when he had massaged her with his fingers, but it was somehow different… deeper and softer.

Soon Quinn found his, or rather her pace and Vette lay down grabbing his hair and holding him in place while she started to move her hips. Waves of pleasure rolled over her and she began to moan. Quinn now used his thumb to stroke the clit while using his tongue on her labia. This was incredible! Vette felt how she was climbing towards her climax, she began to moan louder – and finally she arched her back and came.

Vette was breathing heavily and rode off her climax while Quinn got up and pushed his pants down. He put his left palm on her sweaty wet crotch and applied a little pressure. He made small circular movements with his hand and looked her right in the eye. Vette knew what he was asking. Slowly she nodded. Again she propped up her elbows to see what he was doing.

Quinn rubbed her folds and her clit with his fingers and moved inch for inch to her entrance. Vette focussed not to clench up again, but when his middle finger teased her pussy she twitched. With rhythmic movements Quinn pushed his finger in. Watching him work his way in was a little scary, but Vette registered that it also turned her on. Her breath quickened as did his when he continued to finger her. Quinn inserted another finger and by now Vette was horny again, the steady rhythm had something very hypnotic and hot.

Suddenly Quinn stopped and pulled his underwear down. He stroked his cock a few times and positioned himself between her legs. Vette had of course seen pictures of cocks before, but actually seeing one so close and in _reality_ was strange. It was bigger than she had imagined…

Quinn grabbed his cock at the base and let its tip glide over her folds, up to her clit. Vette reached down and brushed the glans with her fingertips. Quinn groaned and repeated the movement. Again she touched the tip. Now Quinn pulled back, he directed his cock to her entrance and began to push. When he entered her, Vette squinted her eyes. It had hurt a little bit.

After a moment Quinn grabbed her hips began to thrust. At first his movements were rather slow and erratic, but soon they became steady and deep. At first Vette didn't feel much beside Quinn's body that was pounding against hers, but soon she began to feel pressure building up inside her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and started to move in sync with his thrusts.

Without forewarning Quinn pulled out after a few moments and started to turn her on her stomach. Vette turned on her own accord and soon lay flat on her stomach on the cooling unit while her feet were on the ground. Quinn stepped behind her and spread her legs a little more, then he positioned himself behind her and started to fuck her again. This time his movements were rather hasty, fast and hard. Vette reached down and rubbed her clit as he was pounding into her. It was so _hot_! She groaned and sped up her own movements.

With a loud moan he thrusted one final time into her, a warm feeling spread out in her womb. She came a second time a few seconds later. Quinn paused for a moment before he pulled out. Vette got up and turned around, she was completely out of breath. He was panting too, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and gave her a quick peck on her lips.

She mussed his hair and kissed him. "I knew it was a good idea to come up here."

Quinn smiled at her. "The best."

Vette picked up her cargo pants and pulled a handkerchief out of one of its pockets. She cleaned herself as good as possible. Then she started to dress herself.

"We should return to the ship and clean ourselves up," said Quinn as he was pulling up his pants.

"Yeah, I guess," replied Vette. "Do you have birth control stuff in the med bay?"

"Of course."

An awkward silence stretched out until Vette decided to break it.

"Do you remember the night when we were really drunk?" She put her bra back on.

"Only partly…" Quinn said hesitantly.

"Do you recall that we shared a bunk in that night?"

Quinn slipped his uniform jacket back on. "…yes."

Vette stared at him. "You do? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you were so… obtrusive to, well, sleep next to me. I just remember that you felt cold and that you wanted to come in my bunk. You insisted to sleep naked… and then you tried to kiss me. I thought that you would feel embarrassed if I brought it up. Especially since we haven't always seen eye to eye."

"So you didn't think it necessary to talk about us sleeping together? By the stars!" Vette put her top back on.

Quinn opened his mouth and closed it again before he actually started speaking. "Wait… you think we had sex that night?"

"… didn't we?"

"No! Of course not! You were drunk and so was I – nothing happened!" Quinn glared at her. "Was this the reason for your odd behaviour the last few days?"

Vette blushed. "Well… yeah. I thought I had to take a pregnancy test and… stuff. I didn't want to come to you because… well, that would've been awkward."

"Awkward? Why? Even if he have had sex – we're grown-ups. There is nothing to it." Quinn seemed to calm down, his tone softened.

She kneaded her hands. "I… I promised my mother to wait until I marry. At first I wasn't sure, but the longer I thought about it the more I believed that we had done it."

"What? This was your first time?" Quinn was completely flabbergasted and sat down on the cooling unit. He wiped across his face. "I thought that you were just a little inexperienced. I'm sorry if I was rough, Vette."

She sat down beside him. "Don't sweat it. I could've said something and it was pretty great. Actually I think it was more than great." Vette smiled timidly at him.

Quinn smiled too. "It was."

Vette leaned over and kissed him. "I really like you Quinn. I'm sorry if I acted like a jerk the past days."

He brushed over her lekku and looked deep in her eyes. "I guess we're both sometimes jerks … I like you too, Vette."

Quinn took her hand into his and together they looked up in the night sky. The golden glow of the energy field still looked beautiful.

"Malavai?"

"Yes?"

"It's true, we're both jerks but you're still the bigger jerk."

"No, you are."

"Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
